


Empty

by KellySyll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Dreams, F/M, Framework, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Mention Jemma Simmons, My First Fanfic, post 4x15, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Based on Agents Of SHIELD Post 4x15 and 4x16.Fitz knows something is missing from his life. He dreams about a girl every night but he can't figure who it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I publish something I've written online, I know it's short compared to many others, but I tried.  
> This was made with the help of a really good friend of mine because we were inspired by the whole Framework arc, we were thinking ways of how Fitz will remember Jemma and well, this came up to our minds.  
> By the way, english is not my first lenguage so I'm really sorry if I made any mistakes.  
> Hope to get some advices on how to improve my writting.  
> Enjoy!

Sad eyes, flat expression and a lot of pain.

Leopold Fitz was not a good man. He was a doctor, but he didn’t save people, in fact, he destroyed every person and inhuman who got in his way to the top. 

But it felt weird. It wasn’t him, but he was unable to stop.  
Anger, pain and hate, three feelings that drove him completely.

He didn’t remember why, he only knew that someone had been taken away from him.  
Memories of a lost love, the kind of love that broke the barriers of the universe. He remembered a girl, smart and funny with a soft English accent. But that was it. He knew that something was wrong, a part of him missing from the whole picture. 

He woke up every morning with massive pain and frustration, but it wasn’t physical, it was all in his mind. Without even realizing it, he missed the days of happiness, the days where he didn’t feel lost, empty and cold, the days where he had his lost love, the one he missed without knowing exactly why, A broken dream that at least he never dreamed there. 

In the nights, he dreamed about the same girl, little images flashing through his mind while he was sleeping. She was jumping out of a plane, then he saw water and heard her screaming his name, a blue planet with two moons, he saw himself immersed in a pile of rocks with her in his arms, not wanting to let go. And he remembered every kiss, the day he kissed her in their lab feeling the taste of pure love on her lips. Another kiss in front of the universe and then he recalled the time they kissed and became one. 

And every time before he woke up, some words came like the soft brush of a feather, comforting him and encouraging the fact that he could be better. 

“You became the most open, loyal, caring person I’ve ever met.”

He only wished that those words were true.


End file.
